parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 19 - The Sun Sets
(Fievel runs to Olivia.) *Fievel/Eric: You're the one! *Rouge/Vanessa: (in Stretch's voice) Fievel! Get away from her! (Rouge suddenly gasps as she covers her mouth with her eyes widened, realizing that she is starting to sound like the toy octopus.) *Fievel/Eric: It-it was you all the time! *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, Fievel, I-I wanted to tell you. (Just as they are about to kiss, the sun sets as Rouge stops them.) *Rouge/Vanessa: (from o.c., in Stretch's voice) Fievel, no! (Olivia moans in pain as she slips out of Fievel's arms.) (At that instant, Olivia's legs and mouse tail have turned back into her same blue mertail with the same clear baby blue fins. However, she is still wearing the same sleeveless blue dress over her same white blouse with the short, puffy sleeves.) *Rouge/Vanessa: (in Stretch's voice) You're too late! (cackles) YOU'RE TOO LATE! (cackles again) (On the word "late," she shoots lightning bolts from her fingertips and into the sky, turning herself back into her true form.) (Everybody on the ship gasps in horror as Stretch crawls on the floor and grabs Olivia.) *Stretch/Ursula: So long, loverboy. (Olivia and Stretch plunge into the sea.) *Fievel/Eric: Olivia! (Underwater, Olivia's shirt and dress have turned back into her same baby blue tank top.) *Stretch/Ursula: Poor little mouse! It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to fry! *Flaversham/Triton: Stretch, stop! *Timothy/Sebastian: Hmph! *Stretch/Ursula: Why, Mr. Flaversham! (chuckles) How are you? *Flaversham/Triton: Let her go! *Stretch/Ursula: Not a chance, Flaversham! She's mine now! We made a deal. *Olivia/Ariel: (as Batso and Fidget are grabbing her arms with their wings) Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know- (Flaversham glowers at Stretch and attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, but to no avail.) *Stretch/Ursula: (laughs) You see? The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. (snaps her two tentacles, and a whirlwind appears around Olivia) Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great toymaker mouse is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better.... (On the surface, Fievel is rowing away from the ship.) *Basil/Grimsby: Fievel! What are you doing? *Fievel/Eric: Basil, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. (Back to Flaversham and Stretch.) *Stretch/Ursula: Now, do we have a deal? (Flaversham sees that Olivia is still trapped in the whirlwind and about to turn into a tiny sea plant, so he signs the contract.) *Stretch/Ursula: Ha! It's done then. (Olivia is released, and the same whirlwind spins around Flaversham as Stretch laughs.) *Olivia/Ariel: No! Oh, no! (Fievel is still rowing to Olivia.) (Flaversham becomes a tiny sea plant, and all that's left of him are his crown and trident.) *Timothy/Sebastian: (shedding a tear, sadly) Your majesty! *Olivia/Ariel: Daddy? *Stretch/Ursula: (picks up Flaversham's crown and trident) At last, it's mine! (cackles) *Olivia/Ariel: (angrily) You! You monster! (She pins down at Stretch but is stopped.) *Stretch/Ursula: Don't fool with me, you little brat! Contract or no, I'll- (She screams as she is hit by a harpoon.) (She looks up and sees Fievel glaring down at her.) *Stretch/Ursula: Why, you little fool! *Olivia/Ariel: Fievel! Fievel, look out! *Stretch/Ursula: After him! (Fievel swims quickly with Batso and Fidget about to attack him.) *Timothy/Sebastian: Come on! (He and Pudge swim up to Batso and Fidget.) (Timothy stomps on Fidget's foot, causing him to yelp in pain.) (Pudge whacks Batso in the face several times and then finishes with the final blow.) *Stretch/Ursula: (Aims the trident at Fievel) Say goodbye to your sweetheart! (Olivia swims up suddenly and pulls six of Stretch's tentancles, making her miss Fievel and blast Batso and Fidget. Batso and Fidget scream in pain due to being hit by the blast and suddenly explode into pieces.) *Stretch/Ursula: (shocked, drops the trident) Babies! (Grabs the remains of Batso and Fidget) My poor, little poopsies! (Now, Stretch is really angry! Olivia swims up to the surface while Stretch begins to grow beneath the sea while Pudge and Timothy look on in horror.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts